Zack's birthday
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: Zack ulang taon! temen2nya punya inisiatif tuk membuat pesta kejutan untuknya dan sebuah hadiah yg sungguh spesial pun telah disiapkan...


**Happy birthday to Zack!**

**Sejujurnya, FanFic ini saya persembahkan tuk temenku yg ulang tahun pas tgl 5 agustus. Happy birthday, Aya-chan! **

**Character by: Tetsu-san doooooooooong masa saya! *Ngarep*******

**...**

"Eh, ada yg tau nggak hr ini hr apa?" Celetuk Cloud polos kpd teman2nya yg sedang bersantai ria.

Tifa: "Hari Rabu!"

Yuffie: "Hari kemerdekaan RI!"

Sephiroth: "Hari dimana kita harus perg ke laundry!"

Vincent: "Hari terakhir bayar PAM."

Cloud: "*Meleleh* Bukan! ah jawabnya pada ngaco semua!"

All: "Hari dimana lu kudu ngelunasin cicilan motor!"

Cloud: "*Nepuk jidat* Hari ini hari ulang tahunnya Zack, dodol!"

Tifa: "Ooooooooh!"

Yuffie: "Oh iya! kok bisa lupa, y?"

Sephie: "Zack saha ieu(?)?"

Vivi: "Yayangnya Cloud."

Yuffie: "Guyz, kita kasih pesta kejutan yuk!"

Vivi: "Boleh aja. mumpung orgnya lg pergi."

Tifa: "Kita bagi2 tugas ya. ada yg bikin kue, belanja sm dekor."

Yuffie: "Kita cewe masak, ya."

Cloud: "Gua mau coba menghubungi yg lain, oke?"

Vivi: "Gua juga."

Sephie: "Emangnya lu punya hape?"

Vivi: *Mingkem asem ky abis ditabok monyet*

All(minus vivi): *Ngakak*

Sephie: "Udah, lu belanja bareng gue. ndak usah mewek, ntar gua beliin balon(?)"

Cloud menghubungi semua bs dtg hanya Cid, Reno, Elena, Tseng, Rufus & Cait sith. Tak lama kemudian, mereka dtg.

Tifa: "Kalian bisa bantu untuk bagian dekor?"

Reno: "Osh! serahkan saja pd kami!"

Tifa: "Kalau begitu *nyerahin daftar belanja ke vivi en sephie* tolong beli semua bahan2 ini, ya."

Vivi dan sephie pergi (ke akherat*Ditabok vivi en sephie*) ke supermarket terdekat. Setelah mereka selesai belanja, mulailah petugas dekor dan masak bekerja.

jam 16.30

Tifa: "Fuuuuuuh! kelar juga!"

Yuffie: "Kita tinggal nungguin dia!"

Vivi: "...kayanya ada yg ilang..."

Semua mendadak hening (Ky kuburan) selagi semua mikir apa yg ilang.

Reno: (Badut?)

Tseng: (Pinata? bocah banget...)

Cid: (Balon? kynya udah banyak deh...)

Tifa: (Musik? kynya udah cukup kenceng sampe2 tetangga sebelah nimpukin sempak(?))

Sephie: "Si Cloud... kok g ada?"

Semuanya langsung ber "Oh" ria setelah sephie ngomong. kemane tuh si Cloud? kok ngga ngebantuin pesta kejutan buat yayangnya? semua mencari2 Cloud. di kamarnya, kamar mandi, dapur, rumah tetangga, dlm gentong(?), toko gentong(?) tetep kg ada. semuanya udah pada nyerah sampe...

Cloud: "Hei, lg pada ngapain? kok ngos-ngossan begitu?"

Tau2 dia nongol dari toko perhiasan dgn tampang innocent. Tifa DKK, muka merah, urat marah keluar, urat kesabaran putus, udah gemes pengen ngelempar Cloud ke laut. "Eh, gua ada ide baguuuuuuus niiiiih..." tau2 Reno nyeletuk. Semuanya langsung senyam senyum sambil menatap Cloud, yg merasakan aura bahaya yg dikeluarkan teman2nya itu.

Cloud: "Hah? ka-kalian mau ngapain? eeeeeeH? GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

#Adegan disensor krn tdk sesuai dgn prikemanusiaan dan pri keadi...di...INI MAH NASKAH UUD 1945!

Zack yg baru aja pulang dari acara jln2nya yg kaga jelas itu, terlihat sangat lelah. "Pengen ngeliat wajah dia buat ngilangin cape (Emangnya obat?)" katanya.

CKLEK

"Walah? kok udah gelap? padahal masih jem 7?"

DAR!DER!DOR!

"Happy birthday, Zack!" Teriak semuanya. Zack kaget sampai2 dia hanya diam saja.

Cid: "Oi! jgn pingsan!"

Vivi: *Mentung kepala Zack*

Zack: "Eh? oh iya. kalian inget ya?"

Yuffie: "Heheh. ayo kita berpesta!"

Mereka pesta sampai tengah malam. Zack diguyur dgn cocacola, di timpuk telor da bedak pula. "Ahhhhhhh! kudu mandi kembang 7 rupa 7 kilo..." gerutunya. Semuanya ketawa. setelah Zack selesai mandi, semua temannya berkumpul di dpn kamarnya.

Tifa: "Kami sudah menyiapkan kado untukmu."

Vivi: "tuh ada di dlm."

Yuffie: "Nih*ngasih amplop* bukanya di dlm ya."

Reno: "*Ngasih kotak kecil* sama."

Elena: "Sekali lg happy birthday!"

Setelah acara pamit2, semuanya kembali ke habitatnya msaing2*dipelototi jamaah* Zack masuk ke kamarnya & bengong. "Cloud?" Kata Zack sambil mimisan. ya gimana g mimisan? cloud sedang duduk di ranjangnya memakai shortdress pink dgn renda, rambutnya di hair extension (Lightning style) sehingga benar2 spt perempuan *digampar Cloud*

Cloud: "*Blushing* Zack?"

Zack: "*Ngelap mimisan* kok bajumu?"

Cloud: "Ini kerjaan mereka. aku merasa sgt buruk."

Zack: "*Mimisan*(Lagi?) ta-tapi kau..."

Cloud: "Buruk. Aku juga punya hadiah."

Cloud memberikan kotak kecil berwarna biru yg berisi anting saliib. Cloud memperlihatnkan kupingnya yg memakai anting yg sama.

Cloud:"Hehehe..."

Zack: "Thank you *Kiss*"

Cloud: *Blushing*

Zack: "Saatnya kita membuka kado dari Reno & Yuffie!"

Amplop dan kotak kecil tsb mereka buka bersama.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?" Gerutu Zack dan Cloud bareng2.

Isi amplop - Tiket Love hotel

isi kotak - Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah...K****M!

Zack sukses pingsan dgn muka memerah dan mimisan parah setelah melihat isi dari kado tsb...

Sedangkan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Teman2nya di luar yg lagi nguping...TUMBANG!

**...**

**uuuuuuuh, bener2 deh. nie si Reno sama Yuffie. Ada2 aja yah mereka ini! hihihi... Dezink! semoga org2 yg udah baca FanFic nie tdk memiliki ide kejutan ulang tahun spt itu...amin! *Dipelototin jamaah***

**Thanks udah baca, ya!**


End file.
